


Do It

by MicaNaa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 01:23:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicaNaa/pseuds/MicaNaa





	Do It

Do It

下属A×上司O

金元植的新上司很奇怪。但是具体哪里奇怪似乎就要从三个月前他空降到了小隔间内说起了。

公司的商务总监已经空缺了快两个月，就在新上司走马上任的前一周，同事间还在谣传不知道哪听来的小道消息说金元植有望被提拔。

而彼时的金元植抬头望了望对面那间即使没人也每天被清洁阿姨一丝不苟地擦拭一遍的商务总监专属隔间办公室，不以为意地摇了摇头。

如果真的要从内部提一个人上去，又何必空缺了整整两个月。他身子微微后仰靠在椅背上，摩挲着下巴思考——

这次的新老板又会是一个怎样的Alpha。

这一天并没有让他等很久，然而却足够让金元植震惊。他的新老板是个Beta。

他本人对于Alpha还是Beta包括Omega倒是没有太大的歧视和偏见，只是按照大部分情况而言的话，能坐上高层管理位的通常都是强势而又具备超强领导力的Alpha。  
Beta，有点意思。尤其是长这样的Beta，就更有意思了。

有句话怎么说来着，肤白貌美大长腿，大概形容的就是这位长得像Omega却坐上了Alpha位置的Beta了。

金元植又仰起头望了望小隔间里的那人，对着电脑微微皱眉，似乎是在凝神想些什么。然后事实却是，他只是对着屏幕敲击键盘在给自己发消息罢了。

【Hongbin Lee：下周和我一起出差？】  
【Ravi Kim：好的】  
【Ravi Kim：但是老板你以前不都是自己一个人出差的么？这次需要我做什么？】

聊天框的那头显示对方正在输入了许久后又归于平静，金元植端起茶杯抿了口水将视线从小隔间移回自己的屏幕，短暂的正在输入后跳出了一行信息：

【Hongbin Lee：没什么，只是听说这次客户准备的度假村不错，想着你这几个月辛苦了，就当度个假吧 。】

金元植当然不会相信他的老板真的只是让他去度假这种鬼话，但是既然他这位平日里矜贵得能说五个字就绝不说八个字的老板都开口了，那他这个做下属的自然也没法拒绝什么。  
再怎么说自己也是个Alpha，就算这位冰山美人老板想趁着出差潜规则自己，逃掉的力气应该还是有的。

当然，其实不逃也可以。只是这句话被金元植烂在了自己肚子里。

可惜金元植好像是想多了，从首尔到目的地的度假村大概需要四小时的路程，这四小时中李弘彬起码有三个小时在闭目养神，剩下的57分钟在回复工作邮件。

最后他匀了三分钟和金元植说话：“帮我拿下水谢谢。”以及“你能吃辣吗,不能的话晚饭我让人安排的清淡点。”

虽然不知道为什么，但是心里感觉怪失落的。金元植面无表情地从后座抽出一瓶矿泉水递给了李弘彬。

“叹什么气？”

金元植有些诧异地抬头，猝不及防地对上了李弘彬的眼睛。

确认过眼神，是真的大美人。

“没有，只是觉得……你好像看起来不爱和我说话。”金元植自己也拿过一瓶水，指尖抠着瓶身上的塑料包装纸。甚至在公司里也是，能用聊天软件沟通，李弘彬就坚决不会和他当面说，哪怕金元植的工位就在他的办公室附近。

Alpha也有情Alpha也有爱，Alpha也有脆弱的心脏块。金元植虽然看起来一直不以为意，但是说实话还是有点在意李弘彬不太和自己直接交流这件事——尤其是他和其他同事都可以正常相处，除了自己，仿佛是能避就避，能躲就躲。

被自己的老板躲着，这可不是一个好兆头。好不容易这次被点名一起出差，对方却又一副爱答不理的模样。

老板心，海底针。

本来这些话是不该说的，只是李弘彬既然问起了，他便也顺水推舟将这件事提了出来，然而密闭的车厢内却只有金元植手上那瓶矿泉水的塑料纸被剥开的窸窣声。

那他就是不想回答了，塑料纸被捏在手心压出一道深深的折痕。金元植抬起头将视线落在窗外，路过了一片树林，郁郁葱葱的样子倒是有够洗涤自己每天对着电脑的眼睛。

——事实是只要可以躲避李弘彬的眼神，金元植都觉得是对自己的放松。他犹豫了片刻还是决定打个哈哈将这件令大家都有几分尴尬的事糊弄过去，却在刚下决心的那一刻听见了李弘彬那一贯清冷的声音：

“你想多了。”

“？”金元植错愕地抬起头。

“我只是有点累了。”金元植微微侧头听李弘彬继续说，即使现在这个场景听起来很诡异，他的直属上司正在向他解释一些无关紧要的事情，并且很快他又听见李弘彬半认真半玩笑地说，“如果有需要我会来找你的。”

只是没想到这一时刻来的这么快。 

客户体谅他们舟车劳顿，晚上的饭局之上便也是简单地寒暄了些与生意场上无关的琐事。金元植的酒量一般，万幸对方也没怎么为难，见他喝酒喝的并不热切便也不多劝了，只是这多出来的火力都像是悉数转移到了李弘彬的身上。

金元植的余光落在李弘彬身上，他还是来时的那套衣服，大抵是因为酒过三巡有些燥热的缘故，板正的领带微微松开了些。 

他一直是得体的。金元植搓了一把自己已经开始发烫的脸颊，心里在兀自比较自己是不是太废了才喝了多少就开始上头，人家都几瓶下去了还是脸颊白净自如得像是一尊玉佛。

但下了酒桌玉佛的脚步还是有点趔趄。金元植自觉地担负起护送老板回房间的这一使命，生怕他出点什么意外。两人的房间挨得很近，但是都在走廊的尽头，先前在餐厅人多且杂，金元植只当自己闻到的那股淡淡的葡萄味是不知道哪个Omega没管好自己信息素，好在味道不算浓重不至于扰乱自己的心神，而且意外的有些好闻。但是现在只有两个人，金元植却觉得却觉得那股葡萄味像是沾在了身上似的还萦绕在鼻尖。

“你会打桌球吗？”

金元植搓了一下自己的鼻子想确认是不是鼻子出问题了，被突然提问还愣了一下，半晌后反应过来，“啊？哦……会的。”

“我看到这里有桌球室，一会儿有安排吗？ ”李弘彬在房间门口站定，看了一眼开始闻自己袖口的金元植，微微皱眉，“你在干什么？”

“你有没有闻到一股葡萄味啊？”金元植又嗅了一下自己的另一个袖口，有些疑惑地开口问道。问完后他又后悔起来，如果真是信息素的味道，那李弘彬一个Beta怎么可能闻得到，便又讪讪地转移开话题笑着说，“我一会儿没安排啊，我一个单身汉能有什么安排。李总你想玩桌球的话我就一会儿先回去换个衣服再来找你？”

“好。”李弘彬往后退了一步将手搭在已经扫开门禁的把手上，嘴角似乎是噙着几分笑意，“别闻了，是我身上葡萄酒的味道。”

金元植再敲开李弘彬房门的时候已经是半小时后了，他迅速回去冲了个澡现在换了宽大的T恤和短裤，在门打开的一瞬间看到的还是穿着衬衫的李弘彬时，他愣住了。

要不是他原本较为利落干练的发型现在变成了还半湿的刘海柔顺地搭在额前以及身上的衣服从白衬衫变成了黑衬衫，金元植简直怀疑李弘彬只是在房间里坐了会。

不过刚才的葡萄味大概真的是他身上沾到的酒味，这回打开门金元植只闻到了李弘彬身上淡淡的沐浴露的清香，一个正常的，刚洗完澡的Beta该有的味道。

“走吧。”李弘彬带上门，倒是颇为认真地解释道，“本来也想让你早点休息就好的，但是刚才你也听到了他们约我明天打桌球，我……不会。”

听到这个金元植有些意外地挑了下眉，但是不知怎的又觉得李弘彬不会打桌球这件事好像也并没有多违和，他轻松地双手插兜跟在李弘彬身后，“没关系啊，我教你，很简单的。”

“哦对了李总，桌球室我也订好了，二楼B04，小包间。”

李弘彬看起来是真的不会。

金元植倚在桌边，球杆立在地上被他当成了掌心的支撑点，侧头看着李弘彬开始他的第一球。

“腰再往下弯一点。”

李弘彬的动作看起来实在是有些生疏，腰背大抵是因为紧张而绷着，握杆的手僵硬到仿佛下一秒他就要用杆将球直接捅进洞里。并且口头教学似乎并没有用，金元植直起身子活动了下筋骨，“你看我。”

其实李弘彬找金元植指导他桌球，那是真的找对人了。 少年时期经历过的叛逆期，逃课去学校附近的桌球室玩，将他接触桌球的时间足足比李弘彬拉早了数十年。

“握杆的时候尽量把腰塌下去，重心放在你的手臂。”金元植身高腿长，摆出这样的姿势格外好看。因为T恤过于宽大，空落落地滑开露出了半截腰。李弘彬本是听话地看着他的腰部动作，在见到了他劲瘦的腰身时没由来的地有些不自然地移开了视线。

可惜了金元植就是具备了大部分Alpha都拥有的大大咧咧兴致，见李弘彬没听几句就眼神飘到了别处便只当是自己还讲得不够清晰明了。

光说不练假把式，既然老板听不懂，那就必须要身体力行手把手教了！

金元植抱着拎着球杆挪到了李弘彬身边，“李总，我嘴笨可能说的不太清楚，要不你先试试然后我帮你调整？”

“呃……”金元植的信息素是薄荷味的，可能是因为觉得面对的是Beta便没有刻意地收敛自己的信息素，虽然味道并不浓重，但李弘彬还是在他靠近时本能地往后瑟缩了一下。

“怎么了？”

“没什么。”李弘彬摸了一下后颈处的抑制贴，确保它还牢牢地附在自己那块温热的皮肤上后才将自己衬衫的袖口挽起些，学着金元植刚才的样子慢慢将身子往下压。

说实话这个感觉很奇怪。金元植的视线毫不避讳地、赤裸裸地落在李弘彬塌下的腰肢上。李弘彬几乎要怀疑他的视线是带着热度和尖芒的，否则又怎么会令人如此燥热和不安。

“我……”球杆抵在屈起的指关节，撑在绿色绒布上的指尖微微颤抖起来。李弘彬动了动已经开始发酸的胳膊，开始思考要如何提前结束这场荷尔蒙指数超标的教学。

“诶，别起来。”似乎是早就看出了李弘彬的意图，他弯下的腰还没来得及挺直，金元植的球杆已经不轻不重地压在了他的脊梁上。李弘彬的全身肌肉都在金元植那根球杆压下的瞬间紧紧地绷起，被刘海遮住了一些的眼睛警惕地抬起看了一眼始作俑者。

他早已不是当年那个初入社会懵懂无害的小白兔了，坐久了上位者的位置连带着气场中也透着几分不怒自威的意味。这记眼神里的警告成分明显，但凡是个稍微有点眼力见的人都应该知道自己是惹到了李弘彬了。

金元植也不例外。

又很奇怪的是，金元植丝毫没有自己惹到了老板的心虚，反而笑嘻嘻地将球杆从他背上撤走，吊儿郎当、满不在乎。

无端地让李弘彬有点窝火起来。正欲站起来表达一下这种不满情绪，下一秒他就被一股浓烈的薄荷香笼罩。

这是李弘彬第一次闻到金元植的信息素这么横冲直撞的模样，平时在公司他似乎是控制地很好，而此刻却像是主人的恶趣味一般张扬又嚣张地将李弘彬的脑袋搅乱成了一团浆糊。

他明明是可以控制好的，为什么突然释放？

难道他都知道了？

脑海中的这两个问题飞速旋转快要把他转晕，当然目前最重要的还是——临近发情期的自己现在一闻到Alpha的信息素，就开始腰酸腿软到好像马上可以化成一滩水。可能会在金元植面前发情的窘迫感让李弘彬不自觉得想要将手伸到后颈处触摸那块抑制贴。

“李总，打桌球呢，就要全神贯注。”金元植握住了李弘彬抬到一半的手腕半强迫地压回到了桌上，另一只手就着这个环抱的姿势覆在他撑着台球桌的手上，“是我考虑不周了，怎么能用球杆压你。”  
“应该手把手教你的，李总。”

薄荷味愈发浓烈起来，金元植的大半个身子贴在李弘彬的背上，还仿佛不自知一般在他耳边轻声指导，“李总，我们这次目标就把这颗蓝球打进洞里好吗？”

他呼出的热气悉数喷在李弘彬的耳后和颈边，可是薄荷的自带清凉气息又拼命往鼻子里钻，李弘彬觉得自己像是被扔进了冰火两重天的炼狱。偏偏那人还十分恶劣地像是故意般用小腿强行勾着自己的腿拉的更开，美其名曰调整站姿。

殊不知李弘彬的腿早已在微微战栗。

“对准母球，推杆的时候要用力。”金元植却还像个没事人一样，把着李弘彬比自己小了一圈的手，将握杆的那只手一起连带着像后拉又猛地往前推，“像这样。”

母球被干脆利落的打出去撞击到了旁边的那颗蓝球，蓝色的球顺势被推到了桌沿再次撞击后竟当真沿着右侧的那颗球洞放下滚去。

哐当！一杆进洞。

但是李弘彬并没有因为进了第一球而露出新手应有的欣喜神态，他的呼吸开始变得粗重，额头甚至开始渗出细密的汗珠。

无他，只是感受到了抵在自己臀后的金元植，硬了。

“金元植。”李弘彬的两只手还被金元植握着，他轻微挣扎了一下却发现对方并没有要松手的想法，忍不住回过头轻声喝道，“松手！”

金元植自然不会这么听话，甚至恶趣味地又往前顶了一下。在如愿看到李弘彬随着自己动作因重心不稳而往前跌了一下现在几乎真的是上半身趴在桌上后，他变本加厉地再度欺身压上，“李总，你的葡萄味都溢出来了。”

即便已经猜到金元植这么放肆是因为猜到了自己是Omega的事实，但是真的被赤裸裸地提出来还是让李弘彬心里一阵慌乱，他本能地摇头否认，被桎梏住的双手开始剧烈地反抗，球桌上的球被他的手胡乱推翻在桌面上发出的碰撞声混着李弘彬因恐惧而发出的呜咽声而显得格外清脆。

“装Beta好玩吗？”金元植不依不饶，空出一只手扯开了李弘彬遮得严严实实的那块后颈肉，果不其然看到了那枚米白色的抑制贴。

其实金元植也不是没有怀疑过李弘彬可能是个Omega，只是在公司他的作风向来凌厉又严格，纵使长得再像Omega，也很难真的这么下定论。金元植也说不清自己在气什么，也许是人性的劣根就是喜欢看人跌下神坛，又也许是在气自己被骗了这么久。眼下李弘彬就像一条被摁在砧板上的鱼，反抗和挣扎都是软绵绵的，就剩已经被汗洇湿的刘海贴在额角挡住了他开始泛红的眼眶。

但凡是个性功能正常的Alpha，应该都抵挡不住这样的诱惑。说是被信息素冲昏了头也好，还是他心里本身就对李弘彬有些“歹念”也罢，总之结局就是他伸手撕掉了李弘彬后颈的最后一丝尊严。

“金元植你停下！”感觉到脆弱的腺体被撕去屏障暴露在了微凉的空气中，李弘彬的声音中都带上了哭腔，见厉声没用便又放软了语调恳求道，“不要……”

常年被遮盖住的腺体呈漂亮的粉色，在李弘彬白皙的皮肤映衬下更像是夏日里已经熟透的蜜桃，仿佛轻轻一掐就能出水。金元植带着薄茧的手轻轻摩挲着周围红了一小圈的腺体，一看就是快到发情期的征兆，他不禁嗤笑，“李总，你是故意的是吗？”

李弘彬不吭声，半张脸贴在台球桌上像是自暴自弃般不愿再与金元植多对话一句，只有在摸到腺体时他才会因为生理反应而本能地瑟缩紧张。

金元植也不在意，手一路从腺体沿着他的背脊在那件质量上乘的衬衫上一路往下划，直到皮带处停下。

“趁着发情期快到了，把我叫出来陪你度假。”李弘彬很瘦腰很细，以至于隔着衬衫金元植都能摸到他后腰两个凹陷下去的腰窝，此刻他就像一个顽劣的男孩找到了新到手的玩具，好奇地这里摸摸那里碰碰，“李总，是你勾引我的。”

“我没有。”李弘彬的声音暗哑，以至于连辩白都听起来毫无说服力。果不其然得到的是金元植更加变本加厉地嘲讽。

“那你看看这是什么？”其实他早就注意到了有反应的不是只有自己一人，李弘彬那条包裹着他翘臀的黑色西裤后面早就已经被晕开了一圈水渍。本来还想着顾虑他的尊严不拿提这件事了，但是既然他这么嘴硬，那也怨不得金元植了。他不轻不重地捏了一下李弘彬手感颇好的臀瓣，指尖上沾染了一些亮晶晶的液体，在台球室昏暗的灯光下折射出了淫靡的光。

他将指尖探到李弘彬挺拔的鼻尖旁，轻轻咬了一下他的耳垂慢慢道，“看看你后面都湿成什么样了，闻闻？还是葡萄味的呢。”

巨大的羞耻感让李弘彬咬着牙涨红了脸，纵使事实并不是金元植说的那样，可是生理反应却是诚实的，又僵持了稍许后终是李弘彬先开了口，“少废话，你要做就快点。”

大概就是等着这一句一声令下，金元植没有多犹豫就粗暴地扒下了李弘彬的裤子，果然那两片丰润的臀瓣已经被体液沾染得湿漉漉。金元植自诩还算是正人君子，可是一遇到身下这人，就好像什么理智和思维都抛到了九霄云外。李弘彬的穴口已经湿润得可以直接进入两根手指，这让金元植有些意外又有些吃味起来。

“李总，你经常用后面吗？”

其实每个Omega的体质不一样，连带着生理反应也因人而异各有不同。李弘彬就是属于反应比较强烈的那一挂，再加上常年使用抑制剂，这次的发情也会显得格外迅猛一些。然而即使穴口因为爱液的大量分泌而变得进出较为容易，但是金元植的手指真的进入时还是像整个人都快被撕裂般的不适和疼痛。

李弘彬不得不承认的是，故意勾引金元植是假，但是带上他是害怕自己发情期被别人标记了去是真。

他知道这个社会对Omega并不友好，却又不甘于像大部分的Omega一样最后沦为Alpha的附属品，过着名为养尊处优实为生育工具的生活。但凡这个世界可以对Omega多一点包容少一点成见，他也不至于以Beta的身份生活了这么多年。也许是因为自己受到的不公平待遇，李弘彬也幼稚得对那些被捧得社会地位极高的Alpha有些本能地排斥和厌恶。

他们傲慢，他们自负，他们是无知的自大狂。以至于李弘彬以为自己就要这样独身过完一生，再好点的话也许是找一个还不错的Beta相扶相持，直到他遇到了金元植。

暗恋就像是长在心底的藤蔓，每日每夜得在他心头野蛮生长。他这些年逆反生理规则，强行使用抑制剂抑制贴掩盖自己身上的Omega气息和一个人熬过发情期，物极必反导致了一和金元植靠得太近，他就像是控制不住自己的生理反应般暗潮涌动。

更何况今天是这样贴身的接触。

本来李弘彬都已经接受了他的第一次要在台球桌上以动物交媾这样屈辱的姿势进行，甚至金元植刚才那些胡话他都可以因为对方是金元植而悉数忍下不去在意，可是刚才这句话实在是有些过于混蛋了。

“你放开我。”

他说这句话的时候金元植的手指正在他绞紧的肠道内开拓到一半，裤子都要脱了时刻准备着提枪上阵，却被突然叫停。金元植当然不愿意，还在他体内的手指也不愿撤出，两人就这样不尴不尬地僵持着。

“放开我！”可李弘彬就像是铁了心不愿意做下去了一般，一改之前挣扎时的无力绵软，像是突然来了力气一个肘击就推开了金元植。

“李弘彬你干什么！哪有你这样的！”金元植像个讨不到糖的赖皮小孩，李弘彬白皙的臀瓣上还留着自己刚刚掐红的手印，裤子刚被提上去遮住了那些艳色的印记，又被金元植耍无赖般要剥下。

李弘彬又气又委屈，死死拽着自己的裤腰不让金元植再有可乘之机，可惜推搡间竟又被压回了桌上。

金元植像只大金毛一样黏糊糊地吻上来，带着少年般的薄荷清香，和刚才那个顽劣的样子判若两人。啃完了锁骨又要啃脸颊，李弘彬还在气头上不愿被他用口水糊一脸，伸手不轻不重地拍开了他的脸。

被扇了一巴掌的金元植委屈地耷拉下了眼，却还是趴在他身上不肯动，“怎么了啊老板，责罚我也该给个理由吧。”

李弘彬半晌都没说话，只有轻浅的吸气声。金元植抬头看了下才发现他的鼻头眼角泛红，眼泪顺着眼角从太阳穴流到了耳蜗。他没有吭声，可是这源源不断的眼泪却比责骂还让金元植心慌。  
“怎么了？弄疼你了？”他松开自己压在李弘彬身上的重量，笨拙地掀开他的衣服想看看是不是刚才哪里磕着碰着了，结果又是李弘彬的推拒。

“别碰我。”李弘彬护住自己的衣角不让金元植往上扯，故意怄气道，“嫌我脏就别碰我。”

“谁嫌你……”金元植的反驳说到一半突然住了嘴，想到可能是那句被他当做调情的话听到李弘彬耳朵里变了味，语气瞬间又软下来，“我混蛋，我流氓，我瞎说的。”

见李弘彬还是委屈的模样，金元植心疼地去啄他的眼角，两只手也开始不老实起来拉着他的裤边往下拉。经过刚才这么一闹，金元植好不容易开拓好的后庭又紧张地缩了起来。他耐心地再次探入一根手指，然后附在他耳边道，“好紧。”

这两个字的杀伤力大概是更大，李弘彬连带着耳根都肉眼可见的变红，哆嗦着伸出小手要捂住金元植的嘴不许他再说。

金元植吃吃地笑，下垂眼弯成了两道月牙。

纵使李弘彬羞，金元植说的也是实话。 插入时的紧致温热爽的让金元植忍不住想要爆两句粗口，可是看到李弘彬皱起眉强忍痛楚的样子，就只剩了心疼。

“很疼？”金元植不是没看到他扒在桌沿因为用力而从粉白挤压呈米白色的指甲盖，李弘彬不喊疼，不代表金元植就可以由着他去，他俯下身抓着他的手从桌沿换到了自己脖子，感受他抓着自己的肩因为难耐而溢出的几声哼哼。

李弘彬的腿堪堪挂在金元植腰上，几次因为抽插得过猛而双腿酸软掉下来，金元植也不觉得烦，掉下去一次就再捞起来一次，还要将耳朵凑过去听他的小葡萄到底在说什么，生怕一个不小心又委屈了人家。

“好……”李弘彬被操的全身都透着红，连句完整的话都说不清，支支吾吾的就剩下几个词被撞得七零八落。

“好什么？”金元植放慢速度，“太快了?”

“唔……”李弘彬只觉得穴口被撑得满满的让他觉得饱胀，光裸的后背贴在有些粗糙的台球桌上被顶撞的不断摩擦，刺激之下连自己在说什么都不太清楚了，只呢喃着，“好大……”

金元植被这两个字激得像是打了两管兴奋剂，埋在李弘彬体内的器物又大了一圈，逼得李弘彬蹬着腿要他出去。

“我出去也行。”金元植在他耳边低声笑，下半身的动作却是恶劣地在他的敏感点周围打着圈圈就是不愿意顶弄到那一点上，“只是我出去了拿什么满足你？”

李弘彬的视线涣散，嘴上说着出去，可是勾在他脖子上的手却诚实的在把人往下压得想更贴近几分。  
金元植遂他的愿，低下头和他交换了一个吻。

“我太大，用它呢？”金元植长臂一捞，那根被扔在一边的球杆又回到了他手上。

李弘彬的眉头又肉眼可见地皱了起来，“不要。”

“那你要什么?”

“要你。”他勾起嘴角，露出酒窝，刚才还涣散的眼神又好像恢复了清明，“我只要你。”

金元植心满意足地在他身上做最后的冲刺，空下来的一只手摸到了颈后微微发热的那点腺体，他的吻开始温柔地落下，在他的鼻尖，脸颊，一直吻到了而后，吻到了自己的鼻间充斥着葡萄的香气，“可以吗？”

“嗯。”李弘彬红着脸点头，接着后颈那块二十多年来都没人触碰过的软肉被咬破，疼痛席卷了他全身。

“遵命，老板。”

他不记得金元植什么时候结束的了，也不记得他们是怎么回去的。只是睁眼的时候自己已经躺在了房间里那张柔软的大床上，身上已经换好了干爽的睡衣。

如果不是身上那股混合着薄荷味的葡萄香和后颈那块已经结了痂的腺体，李弘彬都快怀疑这是一场梦。摸了一下那块已经有些硬的血痂，李弘彬才有了一点真正被标记的实感。天已经亮了，纱帘被风吹起了一个角，李弘彬坐起来却没找到自己的拖鞋。

他像断了思绪的娃娃，赤着脚坐在床边发呆。他应该去找金元植，他想。可是手机就在床头柜上李弘彬却又不知道找他说什么。放纵之后的尴尬让他羞得只想找个地方躲起来。

“你醒了？”

李弘彬猛地抬头，大眼睛里写满了惊讶和迷惑。

一双拖鞋被摆在他脚边。金元植已经洗漱完毕，换好了得体的衬衫西装，头发也用发胶定型得一丝不苟。见李弘彬没有动作，他认命地单膝蹲下给他穿上，“有没有什么地方不舒服？”

李弘彬拨开自己有点遮住眼睛的刘海，眨了眨眼，摇摇头。

哪还有半分李总的模样，金元植被他懵懵地样子可爱到，恨不得当场亲他两口。

事实是他也的确这么做了，撬开他的唇轻轻研磨，顺便问出了困扰了他一晚上的问题，“你真的不是故意趁着发情期勾我？”

“是，也不全是。”李弘彬被已经西装革履的金元植压在床上时竟有一种身份对调的错觉，“我一直用抑制剂，发情期已经不稳定了也很难自己控制。这次出差正好就在发情期前后，我怕一喝酒万一提前了，带上你总比被不知道哪来的Alpha标记了要好。”

“原来我是工具人。”金元植不满地轻轻在李弘彬的下唇啃了一口，留下了红印。

“胡闹”李弘彬替他整理了一下已经有些乱掉的领带，好奇地问道，“穿这么帅要去哪？”

“我说老板。”金元植捧着他的脸捏了两下，“你可别是被操傻了吧。忘记今天你还约了你那几个大客户打桌球啊？你说我去干嘛？”

“滚蛋！”李弘彬挥开金元植的手，掩不住笑意却还在嘴硬，“昨天也没怎么见你打，你到底会不会啊你。”

“我昨晚不是……”金元植暧昧地凑到他耳边，“一杆进洞吗？”

“……”

“金元植你给我滚！！！！”

——The End——


End file.
